


Carve His Own Spot

by Tobi_Sparks



Series: Sparky's Drabbles [1]
Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mafuyu thinks about Yuuki and Ritsuka, Not Beta Read, nothing that will make you cry, only mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobi_Sparks/pseuds/Tobi_Sparks
Summary: Now that spot is empty, and Ritsuka wouldn't fit even if I wanted him to. He could never dance the dance I danced with Yuuki. He could never hold my hand the way Yuuki did. His lips could never taste the same as Yuuki's.But then again, I don't want him to.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki, Uenoyama Ritsuka & Yoshida Yuuki
Series: Sparky's Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216445
Kudos: 21





	Carve His Own Spot

I think Yuuki would be happy that I've found Ritsuka. Yet, there's a small part of me that worries he'd be angry. Angry that I found someone new so fast. Mad that I'm trying to fit him in Yuuki's spot.

The Yuuki-shaped hole in my heart. The spot that got bigger as we grew. Not just because we were getting bigger, but because my feelings grew as well.

But now that spot is empty, and Ritsuka wouldn't fit even if I wanted him to. He could never dance the dance I danced with Yuuki. He could never hold my hand the way Yuuki did. His lips could never taste the same as Yuuki's.

But then again, I don't want him to. Ritsuka and I will dance a new dance. He'll hold my hand the way he does. He'll taste new and like himself. And most importantly, he'll carve his own spot.

**Author's Note:**

> I just read the newest chapter of the manga, and the dancing bit was so beautiful!


End file.
